His butler, homewrecker
by Franco98
Summary: 5 years after the events of black butler II Ciel now a demon has completed his first demonic contract but will the actions of his contract have grave consequences.
1. His butler, Homewrecker

Paste your document here

**_Black Butler III_**

As the rain poured down into London in the middle of the night a boy wearing a top hat and a monocle could be seen walking through Trafalgar Square behind him a handsome young man could be seen just beside him. The people who saw him were whispering to each other, "Who's that? He looks like a nobleman's son." Little did they realize that the boy in the hat was none other than Ciel Phamtomhive the queens guard dog. One they reached the other side of the square a horse-drawn carriage stopped in front of them for a second and just like that they disappeared. When they finally settled down in their seats Ciel said to Sebastian, " Tonight's the night in which my contract with Aleister finally ends. At least I can consume that greedy bastard, have you made the preparations Sebastian?" "Yes all the preparations are ready." "Good," replied Ciel. And just like that the carriage drove off into the night. When the carriage stopped it was in front of a large mansion with 2 bushes in the shape of angels guarding the entrance in the front gate and a garden labyrinth. As Ciel and Sebastian got off a gunshot was heard. One of the bullets hit Ciel dead in the temple. He collapsed for a second and yelled, "dammit Sebastian why didn't you block that?" Since Sebastian didn't respond Ciel told Sebastian, "Eliminate the guards I'll go after the target." As soon as he said that he jumped over the mansion fence and breached the front door. He was met with gunfire but darted past the marksmen. When he got to the third floor of the mansion he immediately came into contact with a familiar face. "Grell what the hell are you doing here?" "I would ask you the same thing but after I saw Sebastian kill all of those guards I knew what you were up to." "Well then if you want to keep your job and your life I'd suggest that you get out of my way." "Fine, I won't bother you." And just like that Grell was gone. When Ciel breached the office he yelled, "Lord Frederick come out of your hiding spot and I'll at least spare your family!" He saw a figure come out from under a large desk. "Fine, kill me but at least make it quick." "Alright then, may you rest in peace." And just like that he dropped dead. As he was walking out he saw a small child come out of the same place that Frederick came out as he approached the body he whimpered, "You, you killed my father. I swear one day I shall avenge him!" As Ciel was walking out of the room he replied, "Fine, when you're older and if you still fell angry I'll be waiting." A few minutes later Ciel and Sebastian walked out of the mansion and stepped into the carriage. An hour later the carriage arrived at lord Aleister estate. This estate was the biggest one the house of Aleister owned with bushes in the shape of Greek and Roman heroes all put together into one. When they walked inside they found themselves in the middle of a ball. Without anyone noticing they walked past the guests and slipped into lord Aleister chambers. "Alright Aleister we've done our part of the contract now fulfill yours." Ciel said with a smirk. "Fine then just do it quickly." Ciel then put a white ring on his right hand and then placed it into Aleister forehead and as soon as he touched it Aleister collapsed to the ground and the white in the ring turned bloody red. Ciel then took the ring and swallowed it. "Ah avarice, it actually suited him, don't you think Sebastian?" "True it did suit him very well. Now that you've fed it's my turn isn't it?" "I almost forgot, I'll allow you to consume a few souls down there, just make sure you're not noticed." "Yes, my lord." And he slipped off into the ball.

...


	2. his butler, preparations

As the fire engulfed the mansion a young boy in nightgown was running through the hallways of the inferno engulfed mansion while yelling, "Mother, father where are you?" When he approached the living room he came across a horrific sight. His father sitting in the grand chair but with another face sewn onto him, as the boy approached him he was paralyzed with fear as a woman in a white suit came out from behind his father. She took a few steps forward and whispered, "Ciel". When the boy heard the name he collapsed on the floor in pain and then hatred consumed his face as his memories returned. He got up and lunged at the woman as he yelled, "I'll have my revenge, Angela Blanc!" Just as he was about to reach her he found himself in his room with sunlight barely seeping through the window. As he got out of his bed Sebastian was in front of him and greeted him with his usual, "Good morning master Ciel."

"Good morning Sebastian." Ciel replied with a half angry half scared tone.

"So you've had the dream again haven't you master?" Replied Sebastian with a concerned tone

"How did you know?" snapped Ciel.

"Well you've had that dream for about a month now and every morning you reply with the same tone."

"Well Sebastian can you at least tell me everything that's happened in these last few years I want to be reminded of the fact that you've killed her and of my current situation."

"Very well master, After having your mansion burned down and having your family murdered you made a contract with me so you could kill the people who burned down your house and killed your family in exchange of your soul. After figuring out that angels were responsible for everything that had happened you made me kill them and the contract was finished. But as I was about to consume your soul it was stolen by Alois Tracy and his demonic butler Claude Faustus. After managing to kill Claude in a duel Alois had made a contract with another demon Hannah Annafellows in which you would be reborn as a demon and I would serve you for all eternity. For the last few years you have gone around and consumed random souls alongside me, but yesterday you ended your first contract and consumed the soul of Aleister Dominic a wealthy and corrupt businessman after killing the nobleman Alexander Frederick who was in his family's way of becoming the most powerful house in all of Great Britain."

"Thank you for the refreshment Sebastian."

"No problem master."

"By the way I have a question I've been meaning to ask you Sebastian."

"Yes and what would that be master?"

"It happened yesterday just after killing Frederick I saw his son come out of the same hiding spot as Frederick."

"Yes, what about it?" Replied Sebastian

"Well he had hatred in his eyes just like after my family was killed, and I did tell him who I was. So is it possible that he could have made a contract."

"My my you're being witty today, but looks like you're right about the contract."

"How did you know Sebastian, did you make a contract with him?"

"No I would never do that it's just that we demons also have the ability to detect people who have contracts and it looks like his son has already made one."

"Then how come I can't detect it?" Replied Ciel

"Well you only turned into a demon five years ago and some of your abilities haven't developed yet. But you at least have the same superhuman strength and speed that I do."

"Well can you at least tell me the name of the demon that's going to consume him?"

"Unfortunately no, but I can tell you the details of the contract." Replied Sebastian

"Then get on with it." Said Ciel with a harsh tone

"It only says kill Ciel Phantomhive." Replied Sebastian.

"Very well then. If that boy wants to kill me, then I shall kill him." Replied Ciel

"Hmmmmm, looks like I picked the right person to be stuck for eternity with." Replied Sebastian

"Now then let's go Sebastian."

"And were exactly are we going young master?"

"To that little brats house we're going to show him the true meaning of fear. Now come Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."


	3. his butler bad planner

His Butler, bad planner

Ciel was pacing from one side to another in his room anxiously waiting for Sebastian to return. He had told him to track the duke's son and find any information on him. As he was about to storm out of his room Sebastian came in. "So then did you find him Sebastian?"

"Yes my lord, he's in the east end of London he's being accompanied by not one but two demons." As Ciel took the news in he said

"Hah, this reminds me of Alois. He always had those two demons to serve him and also those triplets. Anyways Sebastian do you have any information of him?"

"Yes its all right here in this folder."

When Ciel opened the folder all it said was

Name: Jonathan Frederick Age:13

Mother: uknown Father: Duke Bartholemew Frederick, status: deceased

Current adress: uknown current school: uknown

Ciel shocked by so little information said to sebastian,"Sebastian was this all that you could get?"

" Unfortunately yes, this was all I could get. There's also this, when I was scouting our target I felt in those 2 demons it looks like they're very strong probably even stronger than me."

"That could be a problem but you're not alone remember I'm a demon too. I can fight them with you."

"I'm sorry master it's not that simple there's also the matter of the duke's son."

"Which is?" Asked Ciel

"Well he's a half-demon."

"But that's preposterous demons can't breed with humans. And even if he is how can he make a contract? I thought demons can't eat other demons souls."

"Well if he was a full demon then he couldn't but he's a half demon." Sebastian said

"Well can you at least tell me the difference between a half demon and a human?" Said Ciel

"Well unlike human's half-demons can eat other human's souls and can outlive humans by about a few thousand years. They also have enhanced speed and strength that can match some demons. They can also make contracts to be consumed but most demons prefer not to make them since half demons are part of their kin. And only demon swords and grim reapers can kill them but that's it."

"Sebastian do you know how we can get Grell?" Asked Ciel

"He's waiting outside right now." Sebastian replied

"Then let's meet up with him." Ciel said and they walked out of the house.

A few days later:

"Ok Sebastian, Grell lets go over the plan one more time. We're going to ambush them while they're on their way to the fair like they go to every day. I'll walk up in front of them and as they charge me you two attack from above. While Sebastian holds off the 2 demons me and Grell will take care of the duke's son, do you understand?"

Without any words they nodded their heads.

"Good, then let's move out." Said Ciel

As soon as they started the ambush things went wrong.

"Sebastian how long can you hold out for?" Yelled Ciel

"Forget the plan Ciel, looks like this kid contracted Marchello Duvant and Agatha Duvant."

"And, what's the problem." Asked Ciel

"Those two are known as Lucifer's enforcers there's no way I can hold out long enough."

As Sebastian barely finished his words Marchello cut his left arm off.

"My my how inconvenient mister Michaelis, I thought you were better than that." Said Marchello

"If it was a one-on-one I would rip you apart!" Yelled Sebastian

"Now now Sebbie there's no need for violent actions." Said Agatha

"Look who's talking you're both known to kill fellow demons just for fun." Replied Sebastian harshly

"Well we're not here to kill you Mr. Michaelis we're after Mr. Phantomhive."

As they charged for Ciel, he was pulling two rapiers out as when they approached he yelled,

"Grell, get Sebastian out of here. I'll hold them off while you two escape."

Grell immediately replied, "I'm sorry but looks like the duke's son is fighting back can you take on three at once?"

"I don't care just get Sebastian out of here." Ciel yelled

As Grell was carrying the wounded Sebastian he though if Ciel would make it out alive. A few minutes later as he was making his way through the alleys he stumbled into Ciel. As he saw him he was in terrible shape his left hand and ear were missing and he looked as if he had broken an ankle. When Grell approached Ciel he said to him, "I cut the brat's legs off but they got my hand. Don't worry though I managed to lose them. Let's get back to my home before they pick up on our scent."

"All right Ciel let's get out of here."

When they got to their home Ciel said to Grell, "It looks like Sebastian should be back in action in a few hours. But it looks like now they're targeting you. If I was you I would stay here for the night at least until Sebastian recovers."

"Fine, but at least I get to be close to my Sebbie." Replied Grell with delight

After having his conversation Ciel retired to his chambers for the night. Frustrated about the setback of today and frustrated that his greatest piece was out of action


End file.
